neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Vert/Ultra Dimension
The Vert from the Ultra Dimension. She is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of the foreign nation of Leanbox. While the other three nations are fighting, she tries to invade their continent. Profile Vert Appearance Vert physical appearances remains the same as her Hyper Dimension counterpart. Her body is slender with sizable bust, dark blue eyes, blonde hair. Her attire differs as she wears a green, revealing dress with black lining that runs down to her upper ankle known as the Wind Dress. The dress has a high slit, separating the dress area into two cloths showing off Vert's legs. There is a black line that runs from below Vert's chest to near the bottom of the front cloth. The back cloth is jagged decorated with two light green outlines and x-markings. On her neck is a cloth decorated with a green X button and four green jewels. At the waist is two green buttons which holds two black straps that act as a belt, and a teal colored sash. She wears black heels decorated with a green button, held with black straps that reach her upper ankle. Personality She is the same as the Vert from Neptune's dimension in that she looks like the friendly, big sister type, but in reality she is a hardcore gamer. One small difference is that this version does not have any qualms when it comes to bragging about her “size.” Green Heart Appearance Green Heart's attire differs from her Hyper Dimension counterpart as she wears a black one-piece bodysuit. It still reveals a lot of her breast and stomach. Personality In her goddess form, her personality does not change much. In anything, she acts more like a proper adult. Although her personality is normal when compared to others, when she spots trouble, she will do as she sees fit to resolve the situation. In that way, she is quite mature. Relationships Main Article: Vert/Ultra Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Vert founds the nation of Leanbox and declares war on Lowee, Planeptune, and Lastation. However, her console isn't well received and the effect she has on their shares is minimum. She helps Neptune and the gang during the events of Lowee take over by freeing them from the cell. She also gives Nepgear a CPU Memory so that she can access HDD again but ends up tricking her into believing that since they used a CPU Memory from the same core that they are sisters. After Vert and Nepgear are defeated, Vert joins the party to help fend off the Seven Sages who are attacking a factory in Leanbox. After these events, Vert becomes a permanent party member. Vert helps in the defeat of Rei Ryghts, saving the Gamindustri's of both the Hyper Dimension and the Ultra Dimension. After peace is restored and the portal connecting the two dimension's remains open, she and the Vert of the Hyper Dimension take turns keeping Peashy and fighting over her. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 mirror that of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of the extra chapter. Vert, along with the other Ultra Dimension goddesses explain the crisis the Ultra Dimension is experience to Neptune and the candidates. A month ago, all console software broke rendering games useless. This hurt Vert very hard as she is an avid gamer. Afterwards, a pair of developers began developing mobile games. They were unregulated but their games became very successful. However, the games require money not skill to win. Neptune thinks there is a connection between the two with Vert and the other Ultra Dimension goddesses in agreement. However, they have no proof. The developers Bamo and Regu appear to confirm their suspicions and declare war on the goddesses. Neptune and the candidates decide to investigate further then regroup to discuss findings. During the regroup, the simple idea of making better mobile games than Bamo and Regu surfaced. Vert's mobile game project was to take her 4-Goddesses Online 2 game onto the phone. It was a huge success, along with Planeptune and Lastation's projects. Bamo and Regu increase their brainwashing spell in response. The goddesses track the two down to where Tari once stood. The two summon a horde of monsters then escape into a game making Vert super jealous. Vert and the goddesses make quick work of the monsters. The goddesses then use the Nepulus Grift to follow Bamo and Regu into the game. Vert is very pleased to be one of the first inside a game. Vert and the goddesses corner Bamo and Regu. The two use an OOPart to power up and fight the goddesses. Vert and the goddesses come out victorious and allow the two to leave to a southern continent to start their own nation. The Ultra Dimension is then saved from another crisis. Gameplay Main Article: Vert/Ultra Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos Quotes Main Article: Vert/Ultra Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Vert Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters